A company typically develops web pages in a native language (e.g., English) and subsequently employs a language translation service to translate the company's web pages into different languages (e.g., Spanish, Russian, etc.). Language translation services typically utilize a translation supply chain that includes an integration of linguistic assets/corpuses, translation automated systems, computer-aided translation editors, professional linguists, and operational management systems. The translation supply chain typically includes a language asset optimization stage, a machine translation stage, and a post-editing stage.
The language asset optimization stage parses source content into source segments then searches a repository of historical linguistic assets for the best suggested translations per language and per domain. Linguistic assets may be historical translation memories (bi-lingual segment databases), dictionaries, and/or language specific metadata to optimize downstream stages. The machine translation stage customizes a translation model using domain specific linguistic assets of a given language and provides machine-generated suggested translations of original content based upon the customized translation model.
In turn, the post-editing stage provides the suggested translations to a professional linguist via a computer-aided translation editor. The professional linguist accepts one of the suggested matching translations, modifies one of the suggested matching translations, or generates a completely new translation and delivers final human fluent translated content to the company.